Twenty One Hours
by Symphonious
Summary: Twentyone hours have passed, and the Hyuugas are finally a full family. They struggle together through years and years of raising and loving their children. Tenten seems to be having no trouble, while Neji struggles to become the perfect father.
1. The Dreaded Waiting Room

_Holy shit. Holy Mother of Holy shit. My god. What am **I** supposed to do now?_ Neji couldn't help but think those thoughts, staring at the wall ahead of him with a spaced out look, not even blinking. The wall was white. Extremely white. He could see it was just painted. Too white. Damn, it made his head hurt. Why the hell did it have to be so white?

He sighed, and glanced at his surroundings. The wooden door was the only thing that wasn't white in this room – the waiting room. It was… a very light gray. Neji couldn't help but cringe at this sight… _Damn hospitals._

* * *

"Neji… Neji… NEJI!" He jumped up in the bed, looking around wildly, his hand already armed with a kunai that he kept under his pillow (Freak.), Byakugan activated. He growled, not seeing anything and shook his head, only making the blanket fall off his head and land on his lap softly. Neji found himself glaring at his dark-haired wife, who had a look of suppressed fear, along with utter annoyance. "_God_, Hyuuga! And they call you a genius!"

"What?" He hissed groggily, rubbing his eyes and deactivating his kekkei genkai quickly, before looking up at Tenten once again.

"My water broke." She told him firmly, both her hands hugged around her large, round stomach. Neji blinked.

"But… you're three weeks—"

"I know! What are you going to do about it, Hyuuga?! Huh!?" Her large brown eyes flared up as she slapped him upside the head, making Neji yelp loudly, before he grabbed her hand with a look of dawning comprehension.

"Take you to the hospital…"

"Thank you!" And without another word, he scooped her up, his knees buckling ever so slightly under her weight, and with a poof of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

They landed at the hospital counter with a soft thud, white smoke surrounding them, and Neji set his wife down slowly. The girl at the entrance counter watched them with a bored expression, before yawning and putting a hand over her lips to cover up her mouth. Suddenly, Tenten clutched her rounded stomach with a loud gasp, and let out an agonizing yelp. Neji tensed visibly, his Byakugan turned on automatically as he stared at Tenten. She calmed down after a short while, breathing quickly and choppily. She grabbed Neji's hand and squeezed hard, almost breaking the man's fingers, but he didn't react to that, for he was having a big hissy fit.

"Calm down, Hyuuga-san!" The girl at the counter whined, yawning once again. "It's just a contraction!"

"Oh, yeah!" He snarled pointedly, slamming a free, fisted hand against said counter with as much force as possible, and the table jumped up, detaching itself from the floor and taking a couple of white tiles with it. "Why don't _you_ do something _about it? Hmm?_" The girl looked at him for a moment, before breathing in, opening her mouth and bellowing out:

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

Neji winced – not at the voice, but at Tenten's tight grip on his hand – as Tenten experienced another, seemingly painful, contraction. She nearly snapped his fingers in half, and he was sure that he had heard a crack. Once Tenten calmed down, he took his time to glare at the girl at the counter, who was busily checking her nails, ignoring the couple completely.

_That bitch…_ The Hyuuga thought, and was about to slam his fist down on the counter again, hoping to break_ it_ in half this time, until:

"Neji-san! Tenten!" He jerked his head towards the sound of the voice. To his relief, he saw the familiar figure of the pink-haired medic-nin, hurrying along the corridors, holding something closely to her chest.

"Sakura…" Tenten practically mewed, blinking her eyes, still holding onto Neji's hand, making him flinch every time. "How's Nanami-chan?" His wife smiled brightly, though painfully, at Uchiha Sakura who was still holding that small something tightly. She chuckled at the pregnant Tenten's concern, and nodded her head before turning around and heading back into the halls. Taking it as a sign to follow, the two Hyuugas shuffled after her.

Sakura led them to a rather large room with a rather large bed in the middle. A rather strange room, Neji noted, looking around. A rather strange _labor_ room.

"Ano… Neji-san?" He turned to look at Sakura, who was helping Tenten get into the bed with one hand, the other holding Nanami – hers and Uchiha's 5-months-old daughter. The girl had a little bit of hair, which was a bright pink, and her open, curious eyes were strangely colored indeed. One of her eyes was an emerald green; while the other was the darkest black Neji had ever seen. He blinked at the young Uchiha baby, who giggled in return, and looked back at Sakura. "You might not want to see this… The miracle of birth isn't as beautiful as it is described…" She paused. "…usually."

"W-what?" Tenten stared at Sakura with a frightened expression. Sakura glanced at her, and laughed out nervously, rubbing the back of her pink head with a free hand, while the other still held Uchiha Nanami firmly in place – who giggled… strangely.

"What?" He interrupted firmly. "You mean I can't stay?"

"You mean he can't stay?"

Sakura shrugged. "Unless he likes bleeding, screaming and dilating…" Both of the Hyuugas stiffened – and Tenten winced, and let out another yelp in turn.

"Yeah…" They muttered in unison, Neji practically shaken by the not so descriptive explanation Sakura provided, and Tenten… well, was scared out of her skin, of course.

"I'll go." Neji decided.

"Can I go too?" Tenten whined.

"You can," Sakura said. "If you want to give birth in a cold, plastic, extremely uncomfortable chair, I don't see why not."

"Yeah, I'll stay." And she yelped from yet another contraction. Neji was about to exit through the doorway, when a certain _male_ Uchiha popped his head into the room, his black haired head blocking Neji's way out. Sasuke eyed the Hyuuga for a moment, before turning his gaze towards his wife.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, almost immediately. "Hold Nanami-chan and escort Neji-san to the waiting room please." Sasuke just grunted in reply, and slipped through the door – while pushing Neji aside to do so, who kept firm footing on the ground – took a hold of his daughter, got his thanks from Sakura with a kiss, and pushed through the door way again, much more gently this time, and headed out. Neji followed him, and soon he was in the dreaded waiting room.

* * *

He groaned aloud, sliding off his chair to sit on the floor, his hands over his face. _Oh, my God._ He wanted to _die_. This was just taking _too long_. And all those feelings and emotions he was feeling right now made him drowned in the deadliest way possible, while still being alive. Oh, the torture! Anger, anxiety, frustration, worry, sorrow, fear, anger, anxiety, frustration, worry, sorrow, fear, anger, frustration, worry, sorrow, fear, anxiety… and the list goes on.

Oh, goodness… he couldn't even _start_ to imagine what his wife must be going through. A soft cooing noise and loud giggling interrupted his… sulking. He took a moment to register what the noise was, before taking his hands away from his face and staring directly at the source of the sound. What he saw… was unimaginable.

_The_ Uchiha Sasuke was cradling little Nanami in his arms, nuzzling her small cheek, humming softly to her as she pathetically tried to grab onto his hair with her still untrained and clumsy little hands. Sasuke nuzzled her cheek a little more, and whispered something that made the baby giggle even louder, before abruptly standing up and shifting Nanami so he was holding her beneath her armpits. He raised his arms quickly and then dropped them just enough so little Nanami-chan's face was level with his.

The baby girl laughed loudly as Sasuke twirled about the room, watching his daughter with an actual smile. Neji could not believe what he was seeing… Maybe his eye-sight was failing him. He blinked, but the scene had not changed. Alright… maybe, he was dead. Or hallucinating. Or maybe… imagining? Or sleeping? He blinked again. Neji had never seen the Uchiha so… gentle, let alone smiling.

Sasuke cradled Nanami in his arms again after a while, but this time, the Hyuuga did not hear any giggling… or any sort of noise coming from the little Uchiha. Sasuke rocked her back and forth slowly, watching her with lowered eyes, still smiling. It took Neji a moment to realize that little Nanami-chan was asleep.

The Hyuuga was so absorbed in watching the baby sleep, that he didn't realize that Sasuke's cold glare was directed to him.

"What're you starin' at, Hyuuga?" The Uchiha hissed, still rocking his daughter's tiny, peaceful form. Neji shot him a tired look, not even trying to look intimidating.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning, Uchiha. Can we save the bickering for later, after the baby is born _and_ after I get enough sleep?"

Yes, it was 2 a.m. Tenten went into labor at midnight, and even though it only had been two hours, Neji was feeling _very, very, very tired._ If he knew this was coming, he would have gone to sleep much earlier than 11:59 p.m. _The_ Hyuuga Neji was being emotionally and mentally abused by his wife, _the_ Hyuuga Neji who had the 'the' accented before his very name, _the_ Hyuuga Neji who earned the titles of 'Jounin', 'Konoha Elite', and 'ANBU Captain' even, was being tortured by his own baby.

He heard Sasuke sigh.

"Fine, Hyuuga. Stop sulking. You're making me depressed." The Uchiha father smirked, but Neji just scowled. "Let's go, Mr. I-can't-change-my-Destiny. I'll get you a cup of coffee." And to Neji's sudden surprise, Sasuke let out a low chuckle before opening the door, and disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

It was 11 a.m. and the Hyuuga was holding a cup of black coffee, his hand shaking slightly. The bags under his eyes were now moving all the way down his cheeks and his white-pearly eyes were red and blood-shot. His long, dark-brown hair was messed up, and his usually pale skin was whiter than snow, and he looked like a freaking ghost.

It was 11 hours since Tenten went into labor and Neji… once again… was sulking. The Uchiha had left, leaving Neji alone… again… sulking. _Damn, life sucks._ He thought, sighing. And still, he couldn't even start to imagine what Tenten must be going through. Just when he was about to bang his head against the wall, a soft voice had stopped him.

"Neji-nii-san?" He stiffened. He knew that voice… "Neji-nii-san!" Before he knew what was going, two ear-splitting screams nearly made him deaf. "NEJI-NII-SAN!" Two pairs of hands suddenly tightened around his neck, blocking his air passage, and almost choking him until another voice – a deep, sophisticated one, for that matter – said, "Now, now! Get off your uncle!" The two pairs of hands immediately disappeared, and Neji breathed in sharply before relaxing.

"Neji! My God, you're a mess!" He looked up to find himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. Brushed blonde hair framed the face of the person who was staring _right at him, and was starting to scare him…_ a bit.

"Kazu-chan, don't scare Neji-nii-san!" A loud, childish voice shouted and the person was pulled off him. Neji blinked, and shook his head.

"Aww, but Tobi-chan! It's fun!" A girlish voice brought Neji back to his senses.

"Hinata-san?" He inquired as his eyes focused on his cousin. Her once short, navy-hued hair was now waist long, and in her hands she was holding a young boy, whose hair was a dark-blue mess upon his head, and his eyes were perhaps whiter than hers. A tall man was standing beside her, white-and-red Hokage robs on his shoulders and a trademark grin on his face. He had cerulean eyes, and blonde hair. The front bangs reached his chin, making him the exact replica of the Legendary Yondaime Hokage, the Fourth Hokage who had sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside a baby boy known as Uzumaki Naruto… Well, that man was said baby boy – Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto. A young girl found her place on his head (literally), looking like the exact replica of _him_, though her hair was short, and cut in a very peculiar way – very much like Hinata-san's when she was younger.

"Ohayo, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata chirped, taking a seat beside Neji, who looked quite startled.

"Yo, Neji." Naruto said simply, standing beside his wife, while his daughter played with the Hokage head-wear, giggling to herself and receiving a jealous glare from her brother. "Hinata-chan insisted on 'visiting and congratulating her _beloved_ Neji-nii-san!'" The Hyuuga looked over to his cousin who, instead of blushing like she usually would, nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai, hai! Congratulations, Neji-nii-san!" She smiled happily, while the boy in her hands scowled, and pointed at accusing finger at his sister. "Ne, ne, 'Tou-chan! Why does Kazu-chan get to wear your hat! I want the hat!"

Kazu just stuck out her tongue. "Tobi-chan is _jealous!_" She pointed out, grinning at Tobi smugly. Her brother frowned, and jumped down to the floor from his mother's arms. Raising a fist into the air, he stuck his index finger out and narrowed his eyes.

"I will get that hat! Dattebayo!" And with a rumbling battle cry, Tobi jumped onto his father and started to climb up very skillfully – for a young kid, anyways. Once on Naruto's shoulders, Tobi proceeded to try and take the Hokage head-wear from Kazu, who wasn't going to give it up easily. And so… the battle raged on – on Naruto, who was standing quite still , though swayed back and forth ever so slightly, his arms crossed and a bored expression painted on his face.

"It's been a while," Neji suddenly muttered, watching the two siblings bicker over the hat. "How old are they now?"

Hinata sighed, her expression slightly worried. "Kazu-chan is four, and Tobi-chan is five." Her face suddenly brightened. "Have you started thinking of names yet, Neji-nii-san?" She questioned, turning to the Hyuuga.

"Names?"

"For the baby!"

"Oh, right. Names." Yes, he has. For a long time now. "Yes."

"You have?" He nodded, and his cousin nearly jumped out of her seat. "Really? What are they?" For the first time, Neji smiled. A perfect, real, genuine smile.

"Hiro if it's a boy and Takino if it's a girl."

"Hiro…" Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sounds like _hero_." She answered, saying the last word with bad English pronunciation.

"_Hee-roh?_"

"Hai!" The Uzumaki mother smiled, cocking her head to the side slightly, before returning to watch her children. "Uzumaki Tobi!" She bellowed suddenly, her tone firm and stern. "Do not pull your sister's hair!" She turned to her husband. "Uzumaki Naruto!" The Rokudaime jumped, and looked over to his wife fearfully. "Don't just stand there! _Do something._" She giggled softly as Naruto tried to solve the problem.

"But, 'Tou-chan!" Tobi whined, tugging on his father's ear, making Naruto fume. "Why does Kazu-chan get the hat? I want the hat!"

"Respect the Hokage's orders!" Naruto growled, snatching his son quickly – but gently – by the back of his shirt, bringing Tobi to face him. He beamed at his son's stubborn expression, and gave in. "You can have the robe this time." Tobi cheered as Naruto let him down to the floor, shed the robes off his shoulders, and dropped it on top of the navy-haired boy. Tobi reached his arms out to catch the white clothing, but fell to the floor beneath its weight.

"Oomph!" He uttered as he landed on the floor with a _thud_. Naruto laughed out, and Kazu joined the chorus gleefully, but stopped when the Hokage head-wear slid down her head, and covered her whole face.

"'Tou-chan!" Tobi complained as he stood up shakily from the floor, trying to keep his footing with the robe's weight pushing down on him. "Don't be mean!"

"Gomen, gomen…" The Hokage patted his son's head, causing him to plop back down to the floor.

"'Tou-chan! 'Tou-chan!" Kazu suddenly called out, poking Naruto forehead. "Tell us about Kyuubi-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Came Tobi's muffled voice as he struggled to stand up with the robe on his head. "Tell us about Kyuubi-chan and Yondaime-chan!"

"Tell you about Kyuubi-chan and Yondaime-chan?" Naruto repeated, and his children started to nod vigorously, making Kazu fall off his head, but luckily land in his arms, not shaken at all. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment. "Kyuubi-chan doesn't feel like being told about at the moment. He's threatening me with a headache." His eyes were still closed. "Oh!" Naruto opened his eyes. "Now he's threatening me with a migraine for a century. Don't worry, Kyuubi-chan. They invented pills for that."

Hinata giggled, and Neji wasn't able to take his eyes off the fatherly figure Naruto had become. His children seemed to be so attached to him, and he seemed so attached to them. Neji felt something in his stomach fall, and he felt heavy, as if filled with rocks. What if he his baby didn't like him? What if his baby hated him? What would he do? Hinata must have noticed his fallen expression, for he felt a hand on his shoulder. Abruptly turning his head, he found himself looking at his cousin's gentle, kind face.

"Don't worry, Neji-nii-san," She whispered to him affectionately. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father."

"But what if the baby doesn't like me?" He knew he was stupid for saying such things, but Neji was worried. He was truly worried. "What if it doesn't recognize me as a father? What if it hates me?"

"No, Neji-nii-san, don't think that," Hinata rested her head on his rigid shoulder, relaxing her cousin. "I'm sure – no," She paused, making Neji tense. "I _know_ your kids will love you." Surprised, Neji blinked, and let his head all on top of his younger cousin's, and the two proceeded to watch as Naruto and the two siblings settled on the floor, crossed legged, and the Rokudaime started his story.

"A _looonnnggg_ time ago, Konoha was a peaceful village for a _long, long _time. But that peace only lasted until –"

"Are we late?! Did it end?!" A flustered blonde woman crashed through the door, slamming into the wall – breaking flat in half – and stood panting in the middle of the room. She glanced around quickly, spotting Neji; she rushed over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Are we late?! Did it end?!"

"No, no, Ino-san!" Hinata called out nervously, waving her hands in front of herself as she tried to gain the raging woman's attention. "It just started!" She blonde stopped, her hands still on the shaken father-to-be's shoulders, and she sighed, seemingly relieved.

"Oh," she uttered, hanging her head tiredly. "Oh, good."

"'Just started' is an understatement," Neji murmured groggily, not at all comfortable being at such close proximities with a woman who had nearly made his neck snap in half (just like the door… dun dun dun…), but not brave enough – just yet – to say so. "It started," He glanced at the watch on the opposite wall. "Twelve hours ago."

"Oi, Hyuuga!" An annoyed voice sounded from the doorway. "Get your hands off my wife."

"Yeah, get your hands off my 'Kaa-chan, Hyuuga."

"Sonamaru-kun! Don't say that!" Ino slid her hands off Neji's shoulders - who looked utterly dumbfounded, exhausted and mentally assaulted – "Shikamaru! What did you teach him?"

The Hyuuga looked past his cousin, and into the doorway, where Nara Shikamaru found his spot leaning against the right edge, while his mirror image leaned against the left edge. Nara Sonamaru was Ino's and Shikamaru's four-and-a-half-year-old son, who – though much shorter – looked exactly like his lazy-ass father, though his eyes were an amazing ice-blue, just like his mother's. The two men even thought similarly! _Just like one mind…_ how ironic.

"Nothing," Shikamaru yawned lazily, followed shortly by his own son, and they both smirked at the blonde, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Men," She muttered. "So troublesome."

"'Tou-chan! 'Tou-chan! What happened when Kyuubi-chan attacked?" Kazu-chan nearly shouted to get her father's attention back to telling the story.

Sonamaru perked up. "Kyuubi-chan?" He repeated, and absently padded towards the Rokudaime and his children.

"Hai, hai, Sona-kun!" Tobi nodded feverishly, holding onto the Hokage robes possessively, which pooled around him in a white-and-red mess. "'Tou-chan's gonna tell us about Kyuubi-chan and Yondaime-chan!"

"That's ri—Ow! Ya damn fox," Naruto growled, rubbing his temple. "So he really wasn't kidding…"

Nevertheless, the Hokage continued his story of the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Legendary Konoha's Yellow Flash, and their battle with extreme detail – with random pauses where he cursed the 'damn fox' for giving him random jabs in the head. Apparently, Kyuubi was getting annoyed with Naruto's children wanting to know how and _why_ he tried to destroy Konohagakure.

By the time Naruto had finished the magnificent tale, both Hinata and Ino had left to check on Tenten. Neji had desperately tried to follow them, but failed miserably when Shikamaru pulled him away from the doorway, and then trapped him with Kage Mane no Jutsu, out of which the Hyuuga stubbornly _tried and failed pathetically_ to break away from.

Uchiha had joined them again when Neji calmed down, and proceeded to pace up and down the room, while the Rokudaime told the three children (since Nanami-chan was asleep and too young to understand anyways) about his latest 'My demon is stronger than your demon' battle with Subaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

Sasuke watched Neji pace with a bored expression, while Shikamaru was long unconscious and snoring loudly.

"The miracle of birth sure is a snooze fest," Naruto muttered once he finished, eyeing the Nara distastefully. Neji was sitting beside him, staring at the white walls. He could see the wall was freshly painted. It was painted white. Extremely white. Too white. Too damn white. It made his head hurt. He didn't like it. No, he didn't like it at all. _Damn hospitals,_ he cursed inside his head, glaring blankly at the damn white walls. _I don't like hospitals. Too white. I don't like them. _

"It's over!" A sudden voice interrupted his criticism of hospitals, and Neji almost broke the chair on which he was sitting on (somehow…how? No-one will ever know…). "It's done!" Hinata and Ino were jumping in the doorway. "Twenty-one hours! Tenten's a hero!"

_Hee-roh?_

"Go on, Neji! Go see your babies!"

Neji stiffened. "Bab_ies_?"

"Hai, hai!" Ino shouted gleefully.

"Tenten had triplets!"

"Triplets? As in _three?_"

"Stop asking questions and go see, Hyuuga!" Sasuke pushed him out of the door of the dreaded waiting room, while the girls led him into Tenten's labor room – the husbands and children trailing after them. Sakura greeted them by the bed, where Tenten was lying, looking exhausted, but extremely happy. Neji noticed tears spilling out of her eyes, but she was smiling through them.

"Neji, look!" She whispered, her body racked by endless sobs. "Look at our babies!"

The Hyuuga stared at the two babies his wife was holding, but… one was missing. "Where's the other one?" He demanded, twirling on the spot wildly, before Sakura stopped him, her green eyes sparkling with building up tears. "Here," She said in a hushed voice, and she handed him the baby… boy.

He gazed down at the baby in his arms, and could help but gasp as his eyes fluttered open, and he opened his mouth in a yawn, before closing his eyes again, nuzzling closer into his father's arms. In that moment, when the baby boy's eyes opened, Neji could see the pure whiteness of his eyes, and rejoiced. The boy had inherited the Byakugan!

"Any names?" Sakura asked, now standing beside her husband, and rocking little Nanami-chan in her arms, while Sasuke had his arm around her shoulders in a protective manner.

"You gave them life," Neji replied, looking over to Tenten, who was still crying her eyes out. She gasped slightly, and looked over to him, tears leaking out of the corners of her beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes. "You should name them."

The new mother hesitated from a moment, before nodding and looking down at the two babies in her arms. "Since all of them are boys… This one will be… Mamaru…" She muttered thoughtfully, nodding to the boy in her left arm. His eyes were a snowy white as well, and he was looking around curiously. "And this one will be Kahiki." The baby boy in her right arm was sleeping soundly, wiggling his small nose at something. "You name that one, Neji. You deserve to."

"Hiro." The father said immediately, and Hinata smiled. "Hyuuga Hiro."

"Hyuuga Hiro," Tenten repeated, as if digesting the words. "I like that." Neji nodded, still watching the sleeping form of his son. "No," He stiffened. "I love that."

"Congratulations, Hyuuga Tenten and Hyuuga Neji!" Sakura grinned. "Congratulations on your new family."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "You're not the misfits anymore."

"Hai!" Hinata smirked. "Good luck. Three kids is a big load… I really want to watch you guys try."

"We'll manage," Tenten hissed at her fellow mother. "Won't we Neji?"

"Yeah," He whispered, brushing his fingertips over Hiro's forehead absently. "We'll manage."

* * *

**Yay! Oh, and just to let you know, this is NOT a one shot. I would really like to write a story where Neji learns to be a father, and that Hiro/Hero thing has a purpose. What purpose, I still do not know. xD Right then!**

**Tell me whatcha think, if I should continue or make this a one-shot, or delete the damn thing and start over. READ AND REVIEW NO JUTSU!**


	2. Eight Years Later

**Haha! That was an interesting chapter! Who would have guessed Tenten had triplets? She must have had a _really_ big stomach, eh? mental image Ew… big. And also… I'm guessing Hiro will somehow end up being protagonist of this story, though how I still have to figure out… hmmm… Well, anyways!**

**Oh, yeah. I sure made that girl at counter a bitch, eh? Hehehe… she's maybe favorite minorly minor character… I should her add in some chapters as a joke. She will be called 'that bitch at the hospital counter'.**

**Also, I can't make a triplet with brown eyes, because twins and triplets are usually identical, except for minorities such as hair-dos. I think, I _can_ make one boy with a really strong Byakugan heritage, and I think Hiro shall be that boy. Yeah… I like that.**

**Here goes somethin'! More like nothin' and you know the rest!**

* * *

_Eight Years Later_

"'Tou-chan! 'Tou-chan! 'Tou-chan!" The voices were a dull blur in the back of Neji's mind as he snuggled deeper into the covers of his bed unconsciously. He didn't really care for the voices in the background… They actually made a soothing sort of lullaby, making the Hyuuga sleepier than ever…

"Hyuuga Neji! Wake up, for the God's Sake, before your kids wake up the entire village!" Something slapped him across the back of his head harshly, and he instinctively reacted, by jumping up from his bed, kunai at hand, and Byakugan activated. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden bright lights, and sat back down on the bed. Before him stood three completely identical boys, watching their father with large, white eyes. At first, Neji thought he was hallucinating, until one of them spoke, his hands on his hips, his tone accusing, though much too childish to be so.

"'Tou-chan really is a sleepy-head," He muttered, shaking his head, while his brothers nodded in silent agreement. The woman beside the trio was laughing loudly, mirth sparkling in her very eyes.

"Oh, Hiro-chan! You are surely right!" She chuckled, wiping off inexistent tears of glee with the back of her index finger. With her other hand, she flicked Neji's forehead playfully, turned on her heels and headed out of the room – the bedroom, the father realized. "Com'n, sleepyhead! Breakfast is ready!" She shouted over her shoulder, and the second the woman was gone, Neji was attacked by a mob of triplets. They jumped on him – one pinning Neji down by the shoulders, while another one sat on his chest, holding the kunai that had just been in his hand seconds ago to the Hyuuga's throat, while the third one, namely called Hiro, stood above him, pointing an accusing finger at his father.

"Hyuuga Neji! Surrender, and train your sons if you want your miserable little life spared! If you won't surrender, than I am afraid I might have to take your miserable little life, and leave you to bleed on your newly washed sheets! I don't think 'Kaa-chan will like that, so I suggest you _do_ surrender and take time off your ANBU-Taichou job to train _us_! You want us to pass the Academy with top grades, right?"

Neji stared at his son for a moment, digesting the little speech the tyke had just rolled off his tongue like clear water. He had a couple of possibilities. One: He takes a day off to train his sons, and does not bleed onto the newly washed sheets, letting him escape his wife's wrath, and _not_ get pummeled to a pulp by none other than Hyuuga Tenten – Konoha's Weapon Mistress and the Deadly Hyuuga Trio (a.k.a. His own sons.). Two: He does _not_ take a day off and gets pummeled to a pulp by his own family, goes bloody on the newly washed sheets and gets pummeled into an even bloodier pulp – again – which gets him into more trouble – which he does not want to get into. And lastly, three: He does _none_ of the above, goes to the ANBU Headquarters, takes an long-term S-rank assassination mission, dies in the process, and then gets killed by his wife for _getting killed_. Being the genius Hyuuga he was, Neji did the following:

"First of all, Hiro – you do not address your father like that." The man grabbed his son's ankle quickly, and flipped him onto his back with sickening ease. Then, he carefully took the kunai at his throat, pulled it out of the grasp of his other son – the one on his chest, also known as Mamaru – and throwing it at the opposite wall of the room, which was severely indented by weapons, showing that this was not the first attack the triplets had planned against their father. And lastly, Neji simply stood up from the bed, while the last boy still hung on to his shoulders in a deathly grip. Kahiki – the one that was still flailing limply against Neji's back – was reached for by a rough hand, and grabbed by the back of his shirt. The young Hyuuga was pulled over his father's shoulder harshly, and found himself hanging helplessly, still by the scruff of his shirt, in the hands of his own father. Glancing around, Kahiki found that both of his brothers were caught as well – Mamaru being held in the same hand as he was, in the exact same position, while Hiro was held by the ankle upside down, in Neji's other hand.

Hiro looked enraged by his father's calm and unnerving behavior, and was struggling fruitlessly to get away from the iron-grip of said father.

"At least have enough courtesy to let us defeat you at least _once, _'Tou-chan!" The furious triplet hissed, red-faced from anger and the blood that was rushing to his head.

"Second of all, Hiro – you do not address your father like that. Be more respectful, and I _might _let you win at today's sparring practice. If not, you might end up in the hospital – not by me, but by your mother. I don't think you want that."

The three boys suddenly stiffened at the mere thought of being punctured by their mother's hot-headed temper, and her various daily sharpened weapons, which she also used as kitchen cutlery – at times. She had enough common sense to use normal forks and knives, instead of kunai and katana. As well as Fuuma Shuriken, various types of Makibishi, Senbon Needles, Small Shuriken, Exploding Tags, Poisonous Gas Bombs, Smoke Bombs, Light Bombs, and many of the scrolls Tenten used in many different fights.

As a child, Tenten had mastered _Sōshōryū _(Twin Rising Dragons), a powerful weapon technique that is performed when the weapon mistress launches two scrolls into the air, forming a sort of tornado, and jumps in between the two 'dragons'. She summons weapons from the scrolls at incredible speed, and directs them at her opponent with one-hundred percent accuracy. Now, as an adult and a mother, Konoha's Weapon Mistress has developed a new technique which she calls _Triple Rising Dragons._ This technique is almost exactly the same. The only difference is that Tenten adds another scroll into the mess of writing, which all of the four men in the family find very confusing, but she manages without a struggle – which amazes said men.

Hiro gulped, but suddenly brightened when his father mentioned sparring practice.

"Sparring? Really?!" The boy squealed, wiggling around in the air with excitement. "You'll take time off ANBU-Taichou job?" When their father nodded with a trademark smirk on his face, the triplets yelped joyfully, shook off the older Hyuuga – Hiro landing on his head, but recovering quickly – and headed for the kitchen, screaming their happiness to the world.

Once the three annoying nuisances were gone, Neji sighed, and tiredly rubbed his temples, before stepping into the bathroom, and closing the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, ANBU-Taichou stepped into the kitchen, wearing his polished ANBU uniform, his wolf mask hanging loosely on top of his head. His long hair was brushed into a neat, high pony-tail, while his face was kept blank. 

Around the kitchen table – which was made of polished oak, thank you – sat the triplets, busily chattering about their appointed practice time with Wolf-ANBU-Taichou-san.

"What about kunai practice?" Kahiki muttered, helping himself to his toast and orange juice – a shinobi must always eat right! – "I want to learn how to throw a Fuuma Shuriken as well!"

"But what about Jyuuken practice? As Hyuuga Clan members, we gotta learn that too!" Mamaru pointed out, stuffing his face with omelet.

"What about Byakugan?" Hiro said, pointing his fork at his brother, while drinking from his glass of milk. "That's the most important one!"

"Hai, hai!" The siblings chorused loudly, before all three of them raised their glasses of _whatever_ they were drinking, emptied them, and slammed them on the table with satisfied sighs.

"I don't know about Fuuma Shuriken," Answered Neji suddenly, walking over to his wife, who was busily looking over a cookbook, while taking off the white, stained apron she was wearing, revealing her own ANBU inform. Tenten was second-in-command on her husband's team, which balanced out the team quite well, since there weren't many weapon-users in the village – most ninja relied on ninjutsu and genjutsu too much. Taijutsu users were very common, and Neji was – of course – one of them, being a Hyuuga and all. The older man hugged his wife around the waist, and automatically received a glass of orange juice, which he thanked with a swift kiss on the cheek. "But I'll definitely help you guys with Byakugan and Jyuuken. 'Kaa-chan can help you with kunai and Fuuma Shuriken, Kahiki."

Kahiki immediately lightened up, and beamed up at his mother. She was leaning against the counter, still looking over a random cookbook. "Really, 'Kaa-chan?" Kahiki asked hesitantly. Tenten looked up from the book, and smiled.

"Of course, 'Hiki-chan!" She responded happily, walking over to him to ruffle his hair. He didn't turn away, but just grinned as the infamous weapon mistress messed up his hair.

Kahiki was second born, and had learned to _love_ weapons of all sorts – like mother like son! Oh, the irony! – and was practicing his aim very day for hours on end! He was able to hit his target straight into bulls-eye eighty-nine percent of the time, and Tenten was very proud of her son's achievement. Kahiki had not inherited the Hyuuga's kekkei genkai as strongly as his brothers, but he was much more successful in kunai and shuriken practice than either of them.

Mamaru was the first born, and had taken a liking to the Hyuuga gentle fist fighting style – Jyuuken. His chakra control was improving extremely fast, and he was able to place a hit on Neji, who had exceeded to master Jyuuken beyond the actual technique!

Hiro was born last, but that didn't stop him from being a genius prankster! He would always plan surprise attacks in the mornings with his brothers, and he would usually be in the lead, screaming 'Charge!' at the top of his lungs. He had inherited Byakugan the strongest out of the three, and was able to spot the tenketsu and hit it accurately almost very time.

Neji was prouder than he could ever be, but there was still something in the back of his mind… nagging on his brain painfully. A dull, annoying question always seemed to float around him – 'What if they turn against me?' Neji knew he was stupid to think that. His children loved him; he could see it in their very eyes. But still… that question… it was still logical for a father to think that. It was very logical, in his opinion.

"'Tou-chan? Are you leaving soon?" Hiro tugged at Neji's uniform shirt, as he the father looked down at his child, the man noticed something behind the pure whiteness of those innocent eyes… What was it? Betrayal? The eldest Hyuuga tensed. But quickly found a solution.

"Yeah, I was going to see Hokage-sama and ask him if I could take the whole day off to train you guys." Hiro grinned the moment the words slipped off Neji's tongue, and the youngest triplet jumped onto his father, who caught him easily with one hand.

"Really? Can I come? I wanna see Naruto-nii-chan!" Neji frowned.

"Don't call Hokage-sama that, Hiro," He murmured sternly, but his son's expression didn't change. He just clung to the ANBU Captain, and tugged on his white vest, his eyes big and begging.

"Pleeeeeeaasseee, 'Tou-chan? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeee?!" But, Wolf-san just scowled and peeled Hiro off him by the back of his shirt.

"Aw, com'n, Neji-Taichou!" Tenten whined, coming up beside her husband and pleading child. "Take the kids with you! I'll come. Since the captain's taking a day off, the co-captain deserves to, too!" The ANBU Captain glanced from his wife to his son, realizing one thing, something he never understood – how can women and children get their eyes bigger than freakin' baseballs?

"Please, 'Tou-chan?" Hiro whined, grabbing onto the hand in which he was being… well, hung. "Pretty please?" And at that moment, even though Neji refused to admit it, his heart melted completely.

"Fine," He muttered, dropping the boy, who landed square on his feet, and started cheering, followed by his brothers who over-heard the whole conversation, and started congratulating the youngest triplet on how he 'heroically stood up to 'Tou-chan and won them a visit to Naruto-nii-chan', making Neji snap, and bark at his children, who stopped for a millisecond, before continuing.

Pulling on his Wolf mask, Neji let Hiro climb onto his head, while Mamaru jumped onto his back – piggy-back style. Kahiki was settled on Tenten's shoulder – the mother was wearing a Cat mask, though the buns on her head (which she did not abandon since early childhood) made it sort of confusing, whether she was a Bear, a Mouse or a Cat.

"Ready?" She called out, turning her head just enough to see the tip of Kahiki's chin, who looked just about as excited as a hungry predator finally catching its prey. There was something about the glint in his snowy eyes, that made Tenten smile – even though it was invisible to the outsiders, since she was wearing a mask.

"Ready!" Four voices chorused, and they set out through the windows, the basic exit and entrance of the house, since every member of this Hyuuga family was a ninja. They barely _ever_ used the front door. Even their visitors came and gone through the windows – even Sakura, Ino and Hinata came through the windows when they were pregnant.

* * *

Hiro grinned to himself, humming slightly through the harsh wind that was almost making him topple off his father's head, but he held himself firmly on top of Neji, who didn't seem to mind. They jumped from roof to roof, until they came to a stop on one particular house top. From that very roof, the Hokage Tower was visible, and the kids cheered gleefully. 

"Naruto-nii-chan!" The three nearly sung. "Here we come!" Their masked parents exchanged glances, before setting off again, and Neji just about unsettled his head-rider, but Hiro managed to stay on, getting back onto his father's head even at the extraordinary speed their were traveling at.

Once Wolf-san and Cat-san landed on the window ledge of the Hokage office, they found said Hokage sleeping, and snoring soundly in his chair. Tenten cleared her throat loudly, and the Rokudaime jumped up, looking around wildly, and not finding the source of his disturber, growled angrily, and even went to look behind the closed door.

"Over here, Hokage-sama," Neji hissed, obviously annoyed. How this… _idiot…_ became Hokage, he will never know. Naruto twirled around, and sighed.

"Oh, Wolf-san! Cat-san! It's just you two!"

This was their cue.

"Now!" Tenten whispered, and the triplets jumped from their hiding places, which just _happened_ to be behind their parents, with agonizing battle cries, causing the Hokage to leap into a defensive stance. The Hyuuga family laughed out loud at their Hokage's idiotism, all five of them wondering how the _hell_ he became Hokage anyways. Naruto seemed very disappointed, and hissed at the Deadly Hyuuga Trio, who only seemed to be stifling their giggling instead of listening.

"What do you want?" Naruto finally grumbled, plopping down on the chair behind the desk, pushing the Hokage head-wear over his eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest. "…and I was having a good dream…"

"Cat and I would like to take a day off," Wolf-san stated flatly, gracefully jumping off the window ledge, while Cat-san tumbled off behind him, bumping into the edge of the great wooden table, and tripping over her own feet, falling to the ground, but getting caught by Wolf-san, who also just _happened_ to be her husband. Naruto watched them for a moment; completely ignoring the little scene Cat-san caused, and started ruffling through papers.

"There's a mission that needs to be completed in Wave Country, but… hmm… that can wait until tomorrow… an assassination in Rock, but I can send Inuzuka on that one… an S-rank is already being completed, so… hmm…" The Rokudaime stroked his chin thoughtfully, before turning to the five people now occupying his office. Just when he was about to open his mouth, a figure leaped through the window and landed right in front of the desk.

"Naruto—" The figure began, before pausing to glance around, and finding five more people – excluding the Hokage (poor Naruto-chan!) – seemed like a big surprise. "Err…"

"What is it, Sasuke?" The Rokudaime inquired, watching the figure with mild interest. He glanced at the other occupants quickly, before turning his gaze back to the Uchiha. "Hmm?"

"I…uhh…"

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" Wolf-san sneered, taking off his mask. "Cat got your tongue?" Cat-san, who had long taken off her own mast, was leaning against a random wall, twirling a stray, but well-cared for kunai on her finger.

"What? I didn't get no-one's tongue!" Tenten shouted, glaring pointedly at her husband. "Neji, you're disgusting!"

Sasuke decided to ignore the now bickering couple, and the three dumbfounded kids, and looked over to the Hokage once again. "I want a day off."

Naruto looked at him for a moment, before leaning his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers, and resting his chin on them – a very Tsunade-like position. The Uchiha watched him silently, not even blinking.

"And what am _I_ supposed to do about that, teme?" The Hokage finally sighed, closing his eyes slowly. Sasuke looked taken aback.

"What do you mean? I'm asking you to give me a day off, usuratonkachi." He hissed, slamming a fisted-hand on the already-worn out table top, yet Naruto didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but so many ANBUs are taking a day off! First the Naras, now these guys and now you! Then, what? Sakura's gonna take a day off too? She's the head medic-nin the hospital, and many shinobi are coming from missions injured! What happens when the head medic-nin leaves for a vacation?"

"Uhh… Shizune can always take over, you know? And how did Sakura—"

"I _know_ that Shizune can take over, okay?! And Sakura's your _wife_, for God's freaking sake!" By this time, Naruto was pacing around the room, had overturned his chair, ripped the door off its hinges, and made a respectable whole in the wall with a now well developed Rasengan. Everyone stared at him, until a distant – continuous – chanting broke the tense silence.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Accompanied by:

"Nanami-chan! Don't run away! Ugh... _Come back here, you little pest!_" Now, everyone's attention had directed towards the open window through which a bright pink blur flew through, and painfully collided with a fully prepared Uchiha Sasuke. He caught the still presumably speeding pink blur, and held it at arm-length.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" It chanted, before it opened its eyes. "Oh, hi Daddy!"

"Nanami…" Sasuke growled, activating his Sharingan, and making his daughter wither in excitement within his iron grip.

"Ooh, ooh! I can do that, too, Daddy!" She cried happily, and made the necessary hand-seals, before closing her right eye, but leaving her left one open. "Sharingan!" She whispered, and her left eyes suddenly flamed a crimson red, with one comma-like marking spinning inside it like a windmill. "See, see, see?!" Nanami gloated, and that moment her mentor appeared on the window-sill.

He was an old-looking man with spiked-up silver hair, and a masking covering up half his face. His hitai-ate was raised up to reveal another one-eyed Sharingan, and two scars going vertically through the Sharingan-eye.

"Nanami, what did I tell you about running away from training?" The Uchiha father asked his daughter, watching her with a cold gaze, though Nanami didn't seem intimidated at all.

"Sorry, Daddy, but Kakashi-sensei's _boooring!_" She said, accenting the last word, and tugging at each syllable, annoyance pouring over each word like water from a bucket. "All he talks about is chakra control and how unique my Sharingan case is, and _blah, blah, blah…_" She paused from a moment, before tapping a thoughtful finger against her chin. "What _is_ a Sharingan case, anyways?" She questioned, as a matter-of-factly.

Kakashi slapped a hand over his eyes, and brought slowly down his face with a deep sigh. Sasuke's brow twitched slightly and he let go of his daughter's shoulders. She dropped to the ground, and landed in a crouch, before standing up and dusting herself.

"You're training with Kakashi-jii-chan?" Kahiki marveled, coming over to the window to stare up at the Hatake who looked more bored and annoyed than ever. A vein throbbing at the old sensei's temple, and both his eyes looked as if they were about to pop from their sockets. "_Woooww…_"

"Don't call me 'jii-chan', you brat." The Copy Ninja hissed, taking a half-hearted swipe at the young Hyuuga, who ducked to avoid it. "I'm not that old."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right, Kakashi. You're pulling into your fifties and you're telling me you're not that old? Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm not telling _you_, brat. I'm telling this kid over here." Kakashi nodded towards Kahiki, who had some how tripled. Kakashi blinked as he looked down at the three brothers, confused. "Is this some sort of genjutsu, or something? Since when were there three identical brats in the world?"

"Hey, who're you calling a brat, 'jii-chan?" Hiro snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. The poor old Copy Ninja nearly fainted from shock. He really thought this was some sort of genjutsu, but as far as _he_ knew, a tripled genjutsu invented kids were supposed to speak in unison – and not separately.

Tenten came to the elderly man's aid, and put a hand on Mamaru's and Hiro's shoulders, and stood behind Kahiki.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sama!" She chuckled, smiling at the Sharingan user. "These are my sons. This is Kahiki, Mamaru and Hiro." The three waved in turn – when their names were said.

Kakashi blinked at the Hyuuga wife. "Tenten-san, you got married? To whom?" Neji sighed, and smirked at the silver-haired Jounin. "The Hyuuga kid?"

"Yes. You were at the wedding, Kakashi-sama." Neji couldn't help by cringe at the memory of his partially ruined wedding day. It the day when Naruto got Lee extremely drunk in a drinking contest, and said drunken Lee almost got everybody killed until Tenten knocked him out completely. At least the cake wasn't ruined – that's a good thing.

"I was?" The old man was clueless. He stared at the two for a long time, his eyes shifting between the husband and wife slowly, until something clicked inside his head. "Oh, yes I was! Tenten-san! You nearly killed Lee after _he_ nearly killed everybody else! He was in the hospital for a week!" Tenten laughed, nodding curtly.

"Right then!" Naruto interrupted the moment of the memoir savoring. "I'm taking a vacation! Being Hokage is too damn stressful… Plus Tobi and Kazu wanted to train… Hinata's having mood swings…" And he continued rambling all the way out the door – like the first civilized person.

Everyone watched him until he was out the door, and left through the window with the same thought in their mind – _If he gets a vacation, then so do I_.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter – complete! It was a bit confusing, I know. So… anyways:**

**Kahiki, Mamaru and Hiro are eight years old. Nanami is only five months older than them. Kakashi is definitely pushing over forties, since the Rookie Nine and Team Gai are all in their thirties, he would be in his late-forties/early-fifties because he was in his early thirties when they were twelve, and this is like twenty years later, so, yeah.**

**Usuratonkachi is Sasuke's pet name for Naruto which literally means either moron of morons, idiot or dobe. **

**Teme is Naruto's pet name for Sasuke which means bastard.**

**Yes, I was thinking about making a sequel (no idea what the damn word means) to this story with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata and Ino and Shikamaru. It would be funny to see what sort of father Sasuke is… you know, with a kid like Nanami its probably Hell even for the stoic, Mr. I-don't-care-so-leave-me-alone-or-die Uchiha. And Mr. I-can't-change-my-Destiny turned into a Mr. Get-your-dirty-paws-off-my-wife-ya-freaking-bastard-or-I'll-rip-your-hands-off.**

**I know that I made most of the characters a little OC, but you know. Something like the marriage and the birth of their child can really change a person, you know?**

**We are celebrating my birthday today... again! My actual birthday was on March 5th, but ya know! It doesn't hurt to get more presents! Oh, and just to tell everybody. I am officially thirteen years old! hear hear**


	3. The Beehive Incident

**Hoot-hoot! Another chapter! Be happy everyone! Yaya! Anyways… thank you for the reviews and hits!**

**I've been listening to this song – 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw. I really think that Sasuke can sing this song to Nanami… I'll put in the SasuSaku sequel, I think. Don't let me forget, though! I have a **_**really**_** short memory! AND OMG!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID NOT UPDATE FOR LIKE… FOUR MONTHS! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!!!! WAAAHHH!!!!**

**Next chappie!**

* * *

_Training with Three Hellions: The Beehive Incident_

"Com'n, Kahiki-chan! Lift the damn thing! _Lift it!_" Tenten sighed as she watched her eight-year-old son struggle to lift a Fuuma Shuriken – he was definitely trying.

Poor Kahiki's eyes were bulging, his face was red and his hands were cut and bruised. His arms were straining, and his feet were making deep prints in the ground as he lifted the large weapon an inch off the ground – and then dropped it.

"I'm _trying,_ 'Kaa-chan!" He snarled at his mother, panting heavily as he shot the Fuuma a nasty look. "That thing's too heavy!" He looked back at Tenten who only seemed slightly disappointed – not to mention, extremely tired – her hands on her hips, her big brown eyes soft and gentle.

"Well, how do you expect to use a Fuuma Shuriken if you can't even lift it?" She inquired thoughtfully, nodding towards the weapon that was still lying on the ground as if nothing ever happened.

"Look at me, Okaa-san!" Kahiki sounded exasperated, but Tenten only flinched. He never called her Okaa-san, only if he was angry or tired… or, maybe annoyed. At the moment he looked all three at once. Kahiki raised his arms and twirled on the spot. "I'm eight years old. My height is approximately 4"6 and my weight is 59 pounds. This thing—" He pointed at the Fuuma. "—is twice my size. I don't think I would be able to lift it to save my life!"

And at that moment… Kahiki knew he made a mistake.

Tenten looked at him for moment, calculating thoughtfully.

"Save your life, huh?" She muttered, stroking her chin with a finger. Kahiki gulped. Then, suddenly, something flashed in his mother's eyes. Her hands shot the holsters in her thighs, and she ripped out three identical scrolls. "Let's try and see then!" She screeched.

The Weapon Mistress undid the scrolls, with a little burst of chakra, she shot them into the air. They twirled wildly, smoke surrounding all three, giving the illusion of a three-headed dragon gliding gracefully towards the skies. Tenten jumped in between them, and they immediately turned into three scrolls once again, still flying about. The woman bit into her thumb, drawing blood and painting it across the scrolls in an uneven, yet elegant line.

This happened in three seconds flat and poor little Kahiki didn't have time to realize what was going on until a kunai landed right in between his feet. He looked up at his mother, dancing beautifully in between green and red masses of paper and characters. It seemed to appealing and alluring, but it was all ruined when Tenten looked down at him with an animalistic and almost blood-thirsty expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" She cooed, her voice soft yet dangerous, like a siren of the sea calling for the sailors on the ship to their doom. "Why don't lift that Fuuma Shuriken and slice me open with it?"

Kahiki just stared in fear. This could not be good.

"Or are you too weak?!" Tenten hissed, this time she directed a thin, short katana in her son's direction, which barely missed his head up a half-an-inch. He screamed, and turned on his heels, stumbling but quickly regaining his footing. And _he ran_. He _ran_ for his life, but his mother seemed to be following him everywhere!

Well, not _her_, exactly. But her weapons surely had an idea of where to find him.

"Where are you going, 'Hiki-chan!" His mother's ominous voice echoed throughout the training area, accompanied by occasional cries and shrieks from the second born triplet, and some _thuds, bounces, _and_ thumps._

And so it continued, poor son running from his psychotic mother's lunatic attacks of her most efficient and dangerous technique until—

_THUD!_

_THUMP!_

_BOUNCE!_

_FALL!_

Knocked-out cold.

"Oh, fuck it."

* * *

"Tell me what you see," Neji stated flatly, his arms crossed as he leaned against the thick trunk of a tree, enjoying the quiet rest he deserved for endless hours of Jyuuken training with both of his sons attacking him with carefully controlled chakra – sometimes pushing each other out of them way just to place a deadly hit on their father. Luckily, Neji was able to dodge the deathly blows by mere millimeters, before knocking out Hiro and Mamaru for a couple of minutes. He ended Jyuuken practice and – much to his relief –the boys didn't complain because they too were extremely tired as well.

And so, Byakugan practice started with the usual 'tell me what you see' routine. Damn, Neji hated the 'tell me what you see' routine. Made him sound like a damn fortune-teller, or a dick-headed dream interpreter. But, the triplets seemed to like it, and concentrated extra hard when he said it in a strange-sounded voice instead of the boring emotionless jerk voice.

"I see…" Both boys started, looking around carefully, veins popping about their eyes.

"Ooh! Look! ANBU-san!" Mamaru pointed out, poking a finger into the deeper trees of the forest that now surrounded the three men.

Hiro didn't say a word. He released his hands from the already-performed seals, crossed his arms and leaned against a tree trunk, copying his father. He turned away from his chattering brother, he poked a finger at anything that came up – he even pointed at a caterpillar that was sitting on a leaf above Neji's head (which made Neji extremely uncomfortable, because he absolutely _despised_ bugs).

Hiro only sighed. Neji looked over at him, slightly concerned. The youngest triplet had been much more enthusiastic at the last Byakugan practice. He kept chattering about a mocking bird that was sitting on a tree and singing 'ever so beautifully', or so Hiro stated himself. And Neji checked. Indeed there was a mocking bird sitting on a tree, but there was no singing that was to be heard, for this nightingale was exactly 6.83 miles away, which made matters even more confusing.

Byakugan wasn't supposed to improve your hearing. It just made you look really far away, and see inside another person, which is pretty disgusting.

Hiro sighed… again, making Neji even more concerned.

"What do you see, Hiro?" The Hyuuga asked his son, but he only shrugged. "Tell me." Neji insisted.

"Well, let's just say, 'Tou-chan," The boy muttered, turning his head to look at his father. His eyes traveled a bit above Neji's head; before he looked down to meet his father's stern gaze. "There's a beehive right above you." At that same moment…

"Ooh, look! A bee!" Mamaru yelled, pointing a finger at Neji's head. The father immediately reacted by jumping away from the tree, and looking up with a worried expression. He looked up. Yes, indeed. There _was_ a beehive on that tree right above his head. And it didn't look too good, either.

"Well, I have one thing to say to you boys," Neji muttered, putting his hands on his hips, before turning on his heels and jumping onto a nearby tree. "Run." And they did.

* * *

"Kahiki? Kahiiikiii…" The voices were slurred and dull in the back of the boy's mind, and he tried to wave them off. He lifted his hand and started to wag his wrist around in an attempt to scare the voices off, but they only grew louder. Suddenly, something rammed itself in his face, and he felt as if his brain had popped out of his ears. His snowy eyes immediately shot open, and he cried out in bloody murder.

"IIITTTAAAIII!!!"

Pulling himself quickly into a sitting position, the boy started nursing his bruised cheek while muttering vulgar curses in profuse streams of words and whispers. His eyes narrowed as he turned to look to his left, where his attacker sat rather calmly, staring at him with a trained blank expression.

"Nanami-chan…" He growled, and the pink-haired girl just smiled at him softly. Her bright pink hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, while her multi-colored eyes looked at him with an unimaginable tranquility. Kahiki ignored these obvious signs of outer beauty, for he knew that this little girl had the mind of a demon. She might look cute, but nooo… beware.

"Ohayo, Kahiki-chan!" Nanami chirped, grinning from ear to ear at the brown-haired boy, while he shamelessly glared daggers at her. "Had a good nap?"

And then, something deep inside Kahiki's brain snapped. He hissed deeply, and with a raging battle cry, jumped onto Nanami-chan. The young Uchiha, in her surprise, found herself pinned to the grass with a rather small, but sharp katana at her throat.

"Hey, hey! What the heck, Kahiki-chan?!" The pink-haired girl cried, trying desperately to push her neck into the ground, and away from the extremely sharp edge of the one-sided sword in fear for her life.

"That hurt, dammit!" Kahiki growled, his eyes on fire, but his cheeks flushed as he noticed their very _suggestive_ position they were in. Kahiki had his knee in between Nanami's legs, which spread out a bit from the shock of the fall. His right hand was pressed against the ground, above Nanami's left shoulder (from her point of view), and their faces were only two inches apart. The katana that had once upon a time been pressed against her throat was now lying on the ground farther away from the 'couple' (of kids.) "Ummm…" Kahiki was at loss of words.

"Kahiki-chan? Can you get off me?" A sudden perverted rush had bubbled in his evil mind, and Kahiki shrugged, pushing his face closer to the girl's (who didn't have the decency to blush.)

"That depends. Can implies if you are capable. _May_ asks the question." Proud of himself, the second-born triplet grinned rather maliciously. "And I don't know, can I get off of you?"

Nanami rolled her colorful eyes. "Yes, you _can_, 'cause if you _can't_, I'll punch the living daylights out of you, and will no longer be a man once I'm through with you. Literally." At that, little Nanami smiled sweetly, and Kahiki freaked out. He nearly jumped four feet into the air, before sitting down cross-legged on the ground, his cheeks still tainted pink. Nanami sat up slowly, and raised a brow at the Hyuuga boy's expression. He glanced at her, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Nanami-chan. Perverted moment." He muttered, grinning nervously, his snowy eyes twinkling.

The Uchiha clucked her tongue. "I thought as much. But still, that doesn't stop me from…" Kahiki stiffened at that, his eyes widening and he turned his head towards the girl slowly. She was still smiling warmly at him, but never judge a book by its cover… it could have demonic female forces… "…saying that you're so _CUUUUTTTEEE!!!!_" Nanami suddenly squealed, and launched herself at the stunned boy, hugging him tightly. "Kahiki-chan is so cute, so huggable! I _love you!_"

"Uhh… Nanami-chan, may you get off me please?" Kahiki inquired softly, blushing furiously at the contact of the girl's cheek with his.

"Nuh-uh! You're too cute!" At this Kahiki couldn't stop an eye roll.

"Uhh-huh. So what are you doing here, Nanami-chan?" The pink-head detached herself from the brunette-haired boy, and her eyes twinkled.

"Running away from Kakashi-jii-chan. What about you?"

"Running away from my mother." Both of them sighed comically.

"I know how you feel." Nanami patted his shoulder sympathetically, while Kahiki nodded grimly. They both muttered 'Mothers,' under their breaths, and burst out laughing once they heard each other. Kahiki grabbed his stomach in glee, while Nanami wiped a stay tear that leaked from her dark eye, her green one closed. Once both of them got their breathing back to normal, and with random giggles – the two had calmed down.

"So, Kahiki-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you check if Kakashi-jii-chan is anywhere near here? He might have given up trying to find me, but he might come here. He won't look anywhere near the Uzumakis or the Naras, 'cause Tobi-chan and Kazu-chan are out with their teams, and so is Sona-kun… and yeah!"

Kahiki hesitated for a moment. "The Byakugan isn't my strongest field, but I'll try." The flashed through the practiced seals and blinked before whispering "Byakugan!" Veins popped around his eyes and he gazed into the distance. Poor Kahiki nearly jumped out of his skin. _Damn, I can see far…_

"Wow, he's really close, Nanami-chan!" Kahiki said, marveling at his own amazing sight.

"Uhh, Kahiki-chan?"

"What?" He deactivated the Hyuuga blood-line, and found himself staring at a pair of navy-blue sandals. His eyes traveled up the legs and stomach, before he reached a very disturbing face of Hatake Kakashi. Kahiki let out a small squeak, before grabbing Nanami's wrist, and powering his feet with chakra, the eight-year-olds sped away from the enraged sensei.

Kakashi just stared after them. "Damn, that kid's fast."

* * *

Screams were heard as three persons crashed through the forest, tripping over branches and leaves were flying everywhere.

"MOMMY!" Hiro cried as he flew head first into a tree trunk. Neji grabbed his son, his expression calm and collected.

"Damn, I hate bees." Mamaru was already out of the forest, and was running around in circles, trying to get the vile insects to get off his shirt.

And currently, a mob of angered bees was chasing after the father and his two sons.

* * *

Kahiki closed the window behind him, and clicked the lock. He was panting rather badly, and staring out the glass of the window with such caution, that one would think he was running away from a blood-thirsty mother, who, by the way, had left to join Hinata-san and Ino-san for some grocery shopping. Nanami was watching the window with such fear, that she actually went paler than her father's skin.

"My father is going to _kill_ me." She whispered.

"Lucky you!" The boy said back lowly, envy clearly heard in his words.

Nanami grinned. "I _know!_"

Kahiki shot her look, and wandered away from the window, and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a water bottle, ripped the cap off and downed it in one go. The pink-haired girl watched him, eyes wide. "Whoa."

The boy just sighed, grabbed another water bottle, and threw it at the girl who caught it by reflex. "Thanks…" She muttered, opening the cap slowly as Kahiki proceeded wandering his house. It was clean, polished with very light colors. The walls were off-white, and the carpet was a light grey. The kitchen floor was light grey linoleum. Nanami wasn't surprised. Neji-san did strike her as a very dull person, though she wondered how Tenten-san ever agreed to such white walls. She decided to find out.

"Say, Kahiki-chan…"

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Why is your house to white?"

He didn't even bother blinking when he answered. "The Hyuuga Clan provided it. Kaa-chan was thinking of repainting it."

"Oh." He nodded.

After a long moment of silence, he patted the space beside with his hand, signaling Nanami to sit down next to him. He was currently sitting on the kitchen table, looking out the clear, sliding glass doors. The girl obeyed, flicking her ponytail with her hand absent-mindedly. As she sat down Kahiki asked the strangest question yet.

"Nanami-chan?" He inquired, and the girl looked over at him. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss someone?" The girl seemed unfazed by the particularly embarrassing question, and just shrugged.

"I've seen Tou-chan and Kaa-chan kiss. It doesn't seem that bad."

"Yeah, but have you ever wondered what it feels like?"

"Maybe."

Another moment silence passed over the, but this time it was filled with tension and nervousness. Kahiki was mulling over the thought that had popped into his head, as he glanced over to the girl that he had admired for a while now. It was true. He liked Nanami-chan. She was pretty, smart, sweet, funny. Her smiles made his insides squirm happily and his heart beat violently. Just the thought of her sparkling eyes made him blush. With a deep breath, he gathered up the courage.

"Nanami-chan?"

"Hmm – mmf!!" The girl squeaked as a pair of uncertain yet determined lips pressed against hers the moment she turned her head. She breathed in sharply through her nose, and watched Kahiki's tightly closed eyes, before letting her own drift closed. _Mmm… he's a good kisser._

* * *

"YOOOWWW!!" The yell made the medic-nin's ears pop. She narrowed her emerald eyes, and growled.

"Mamaru-kun. Shut. Up."

Sakura was not liking this. How the two kids managed to get every inch of their skin bitten by raging bees, while their father was completely unharmed confused her. Well, of course, Neji-san had the Kaiten to protect himself, and he probably selfishly left his kids to the wrath of the insects. Yeah, she had an idea of how the kids got injured.

At the moment, the pink-haired med-ninja was treating the bites with her chakra, while Neji held Mamaru in place. The boy was trying to wriggle out of his father's grasp. Apparently, he was extremely itchy. Well, who wouldn't be?

Hiro was happily sitting in a chair, fully healed and not itchy, and extremely joyful. She kept on humming gleeful tunes, and smiling cheerfully.

"Damn you, Hiro." Mamaru growled.

After the oldest triplet had been caught by his father from his mad circling episode, and sent to the hospital, Hiro had already been healed completely by a very wary looking Uchiha Sakura who was in the middle of a make-out session with her husband when Hiro barged into her office. He was completely oblivious of the cold glares Sasuke was sending up and proceeded to run around the office with big red lumps on his arms and legs. The Uchiha husband had to grudgingly leave his wife to tend to the 'injuries', and left the hospital with a very suspicious and embarrassing tent in his pants. Sakura was still mad at the young boy for he had interrupted their moment of spending time together which actually included having sex on the wooden desk, which would have been very uncomfortable but oddly satisfying. That was actually how Nanami-chan was brought into this world.

Neji smacked the boy's head. "Don't talk to your brother that way." He muttered. "Though, I do agree." The youngest was unfazed. "Damn you, Hiro." Just then, Mamaru (who was still trying to wriggle out of his father grasp) kicked Neji in the crotch. The Hyuuga father went down silently and proudly, while muttering under his breath. "Damn you, Hiro."

* * *

**Weird ending, ne? I couldn't think of anything else! Next time (four months later…) the Deadly Hyuuga Trio is sixteen years old! . Leave a review on your way out, thanks!**

**Well, apparently, I like Kahiki more than Hiro! I like the coupling of Nanami-chan and Kahiki-chan. SO KAWAII! **


	4. Succumbing into Adulthood

**EVERYONE, I PROMISE I WILL NOT WAIT FOUR MONTHS! I'll try, anyways… I'll be updating faster, because it's SUMMEH! NO MORE SCHOOL!! Whee-hee…**

**ANYWAYS!**

**GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! I LUFF YOU ALL VERY MUCH! I send you Hershey Kisses and Bear Hugs from moi, but you have to pay me back… BY LEAVING A REVIEW! And I will luff you even more… if possible.**

**Here goes nothin'!**

* * *

_Sweet Sixteen: Succumbing into Adulthood_

The branches shivered slightly, and the leaves glided through the air in the peaceful breeze. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the gloomy world below with an angelic light. The early spring air was cool and foggy, but the sunshine gave it a sparkling quality, making the wispy mist seem like floating moodust. The tranquility drifted from place to place by the gentlest of winds, moving with the air as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

But, this especially wonderful setting was soon disturbed by exactly five rushing blurs. They sent the branches into quivering masses of wood, and made the leaves into a furious hurricane of green. The morning wisps were suddenly unsettled by these moving figures as they raced – jumping from branch to branch, disappointing the morning beauty.

One of these moving blurs was unmistakably, the Konoha beauty and number one Jounin Rookie – Uchiha Nanami. Her brightly hued hair was now longer, reaching down to her waist and tied in a high ponytail, set proudly on top of her head, not a hair strand out of place. Her black eye was successfully covered by her hitai-ate, just like Kakashi-jii-chan did it, but the young woman did not take after the old sensei to wear a mask over her face. Her emerald eye served her as… an eye. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to see. Her skin was porcelain white, and she looked just above as pale as the three Hyuugas around her.

The first one, Hyuuga Mamaru was the first born baby of the trio. His hair was just about as long as Nanami's, though it was a chocolate brown, and tied loosely at his back with a single string. His skin was ashen, though his eyes could rival it. The Hyuuga had inherited a large portion of his father's Byakugan abilities, and was the master of the Hyuuga Gentle Fist fighting style. Basically, he was the prodigy of his family, but not Clan. When he mother and father got married, his father had official separated himself from the Hyuuga Clan, and was living with his wife, since his children had found their own places to live. The only connection Hyuuga Neji had with his Clan was his last name.

The next Hyuuga was Hyuuga Kahiki, and he was striding particularly close to Nanami – close enough for skin to brush softly. Neither of them seemed to mind. Kahiki was Mamaru's identical twin, and was born second out of the troubling Hyuuga trio. He had his hair shoulder length and completely loose, front locks tucked carefully behind his ears. His skin was just as light as his brother's, as were his eyes, but Byakugan was never Kahiki's strongest point. Instead, the boy had taken a liking towards weapons – katana, kunai, shuriken, Makibishi, you name it! He has taken his mother's path, who was of course Konoha's Legendary Weapon Mistress Hyuuga Tenten. The woman was so dangerous when angered, that Kahiki still couldn't get her fearsome expression out of his mind, and he had only seen it once at training. He tried lifting a Fuuma Shuriken, which of course, didn't work because the damn thing was too heavy, and made a very stupid mistake of mentioning his life in front of his mother.

That's how Nanami and he had gotten to know each other better. The two were in love, of course. Rather obvious, ne? The couple had figured this out practically eight years ago, but had only started dating officially three years ago. They were inseparable, never going on a mission or even grocery shopping without the other. They were even living together, at age sixteen! Oh, what love can do to you at an early age…

The last of the Hyuuga trio was Hyuuga Hiro, the last baby born. He was the exact replica of his two older brothers (who were only each a minute or two, in Mamaru's case, older than him). They were triplets. Young Hiro had cut his hair rather short, in a boy-cut that was strangely spiked up at odd angles. How this happened, no-one knows, because both of his parents' hair was completely straight. His mother's hair was bushy, when out of its buns, but it was still perfectly straight! No natural spikes or anything. The two parents were suspicious that this had something to with either Naruto, Kiba or Sasuke, but never investigated this question further. They never found anything close to hair gel around the house or his apartment. The youngest Hyuuga triplet had inherited the most of his father's Byakugan abilities, and absolutely none in Jyuuken, the Gentle Fist style. He might have practiced Jyuuken at a young age, but never progressed farther than seeing the tenketsu in shinobi's body. He had terrible chakra control, but when it came to his eyes – he was a genius. He could see farther than a mile, which was the standard distance the Byakugan could see. He had no love for weapons whatsoever, and had taken on lessons from the Taijutsu master, Rock Lee, and was now rivaling the older man's speed and strength.

The last member of the five-man team was Uzumaki Kazu, a young off-duty-at-this-particular-moment **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai Taichou, or ANBU Captain. Her hair was a golden blonde, and could rival Nanami's in length, but it was wrapped in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her skin was tanner than the younger pale freaks around her that she was apparently in charge off. Her eyes were a cerulean blue, giving her the look of a fair maiden a knight was supposed to rescue from the clutches of an evil fairy or dragon, but _never_ judge a book by its cover. This girl had monstrous strength, an amazing amount of stamina, and an abnormal amount of chakra. Apparently, her father's body was the Kyuubi no Kitsune's vessel, and her mother's body was infected by the fox's essence, and when Kazu was born, the fox had given the girl an enormous amount of chakra, though it was not a fiery red, like her father's or the Kyuubi's, but a light lavender, a mix between her mother's normal ocean blue and her father's blood-red.

Kazu also had a brother, Uzumaki Tobi, a nuisance. That's about it.

The f ive Konoha elite had been crashing through the forest for nearly 43 hours now, and had only stopped for a rest and drink only thrice on the whole journey. The four younger ones had managed to squeeze in a couple of hours of sleep each time, while Kazu had kept watching, at the same time, looking very fresh and bright. Hiro was getting suspicious of the blonde woman.

"Kazu-san—"

"No formalities, Hiro-chan! Just Kazu." The blonde grinned cheerfully at the young man, who was taken aback by the sudden statement. He had been calling her Kazu-san for most of his life. Why the sudden change now?

"All right… Err… Kazu, are you sure you haven't been sleeping when you were supposed to be keeping watch?" The pale brunette asked quickly, hoping not enrage the woman. Kazu had one hell of a temper. Apparently, she had been hanging around that Mitarashi woman for _way_ too long.

Kazu turned her happy ocean blue gaze on the boy, and gave him a cute pout. "Why would you think that, Hiro-chan? Do you not trust me?"

"I, umm… no, I didn't mea—," The boy stammered nervously, glancing around frantically, as if trying to find an answer written on the profusely speeding wood about him.

"It's not that we don't trust you, Kazu," Mamaru came to his brother's aid as quick as lightning, and nearly pushed young Hiro into a tree, trying to talk the to blonde leader of the group. _He_ had no probably calling her by her name, with out any 'formalities', as Kazu called them, and he was four years younger than her! Not that Hiro was jealous, but yes! He was jealous! For no apparent reason… "It's just that you seem oddly energetic without getting a wink of sleep during our rest periods."

Kazu couldn't help but roll her eyes. "My goodness! And you call yourselves Jounin!" _Now_, Mamaru was taken aback. Not only did Kazu use the word 'goodness', she insulted their rank! "It's called meditation, you big lugs!"

"Meditation doesn't help you restore strength! It makes you aware of everything around you!" Mamaru shot back, outraged.

"It's also a way to relax! You don't always have to sleep to rest, you know!" Kazu said hotly. "And that's exactly how I kept watch!"

Hiro had the dumb look of dawning comprehension on his face, while Mamaru just scowled and turned away.

While the two had been bickering (Hiro wasn't exactly arguing at this point, just listening and nodding along) Nanami and Kahiki had been stealing looks of each other, suggesting stuff that a couple of sixteen year olds shouldn't be thinking about…

"But, Kahiki-kun, we shouldn't!" Nanami scolded, narrowing her deep emerald eye at the man beside her.

"Oh, com'n, 'Nami-chan!" The brunette boy whined, giving the pink-haired woman the puppy-eye look, though those never worked on Nanami. She just rolled her eyes at him. "It'll be fun, I promise you!" He gave her a nudge, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Come _on,_ Nanami… you know you want to…"

"No, I _don't!_" Nanami cried out, obvious irritation showing on her face. "Stop it, Kahiki!" A smirk graced her lips. "Though I am a bit curious of their reactions…"

Kahiki smiled happily, his snowy eyes twinkling. "That's my girl!" He took her hand in his own, and gave it a squeeze before letting go. "That's my one-eyed freak…" And he immediately regretted his choice of words. He watched as an angry fire started dancing in the woman's eye, and her once beautiful face screwed up into a raging scowl of sorts. Letting out a yelp, Kahiki took off into the trees, working to separate himself from his 'evil' girlfriend. Nanami, on the other hand, was thinking differently. She screamed out a furious battle cry, and raced after the frightened Hyuuga, who was already practically 700 meters ahead of her (not literally). The bubblegum-haired woman caught up with the second-born triplet and smashed him into a tree.

Now standing face-to-face, and panting rather heavily, the couple's eyes were glued together, staring very intently into the other's face. The tension was growing by the second, and you could feel the electricity in the air – it was that tingly feeling on your skin. Nanami's face softened into a trained blank expression, and Kahiki mirrored her, but his eyes betrayed the emotion he felt inside. Feeling swirled around in his snowy orbs like a whirl-pool, before he swiftly pressed his lips against Nanami's soft, rosy ones. She didn't protest, nor was she the least bit surprised. She knew he was going to do this, since he always does. Instead, the young Uchiha opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth, before quickly overpowering the Hyuuga and slipping slyly into his own cavern.

She dug her fingers into his coffee-brown locks, and moaned softly against his lips as he slid his hands down her back. He pushed her closer towards his body, and smirked in smug satisfaction when she let out a startled gasp. Their lips separated briefly, before they dove into the fray of tongues and teeth once again.

"My _God_! Get a room!" Hiro's shrill voice was unmistakable as the group passed them. Kahiki simply flipped the finger at his younger brother, and Nanami heard Mamaru let out a bark of laughter, while Hiro sputtered incoherently.

"Hurry up, or we're leaving you behind!" Kazu called, not in the least bit fazed by the very violent make-out session Kahiki and Nanami had provided out in open view for anyone. Reluctantly, the pair untangled their limbs and detached their lips with an audible _smack_ before grinning at the red-faced Hiro and skipping on ahead to join Mamaru and Kazu. Hiro had frozen on the spot once Kahiki flipped at him, and had been staring at the two for more than a minute.

"Say, Kazu," Mamaru said once the three teenagers had caught up with them. "Do you really not care?"

The blonde woman shrugged one shoulder. "I guess I've witnessed my parents in the bedroom too many times when I was your age. I swear, _those_ two don't care if their on TV, they'll still do it." Kazu let out an exasperated sigh. Mamaru frowned distastefully at the older Uzumaki, before just shrugging himself.

"I guess that makes sense," He muttered, and Kazu turned to him, watching him with intent azure eyes. "I mean, nothing stops Naruto-nii-chan. He brought Sasuke back, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. He still likes to brag about it. It's _really_ annoying."

Mamaru let out a laugh, and Kazu chuckled along with him. Behind them, Nanami and Kahiki were sending _very_ suggestive signal to each other, and Hiro was muttering about something that sounded suspiciously like, "Damn, I feel left out!"

* * *

Hidden in the foliage of the trees' canopy, the five-man team settled, looking over the plans for the mission. Naruto had been very strict about this – sending his ANBU daughter to accompany the four newly appointed Jounins, though there was something Kazu couldn't understand. Why the _hell_ would you need five people to get a scroll from an ANBU level shinobi from the Rock Village? Apparently, he was a missing-nin from his own village, and stayed out on the borders of the village in a hide-out. He was disguised as a bachelor, and the trees the team was residing in right now, actually stood in front of a strip joint, and they could see – through a rather large window – that their target was actually enjoying himself quite a lot. 

"Kinky bastard…" Nanami growled disapprovingly, as she watched the man through the binoculars that only Mamaru remembered to bring. Why he brought them, no-one knew, for he could just activate Byakugan and learn the man's body inside out in a matter of three seconds. Strange man.

"So," Kazu stated firmly, tapping a finger on Nanami's shoulder, so that the pink-haired girl would turn around and listen. "You—" She pointed at Nanami, who had wiped her disgruntled expression off her face, and replaced it with a blank one. Of course, just like her father. "—seduce him, you three—" She nodded at the triplets, one which, Kahiki to be precise, staring wide-eyed at the older blonde woman. "—hold the guy, and I will beat the crap out of him."

"No," Was the immediate reply for Kahiki. "No, no, no. Nanami is _not_ seducing that _thing_. No way. _No!_" His tone held a note of finality in it, though Kazu chose to ignore that fact.

"_Yes_, she is. I even brought an outfit!" Kazu grinned mischievously, and got three raised brows and one furiously blushing face. as her answer. The blonde looked at the red-faced boy. "Hiro, why don't you try _not_ blushing for once, ne? You're giving me the impression that you are a schoolgirl, instead of a shinobi!" Mamaru snorted loudly, but somehow managed to hide his amusement with a very convincing cough. Nanami's well-sculpted pink brow lowered itself, and she folded her arms over her chest. Kahiki just shook his head in disbelief. And he thought that this woman would be a bit more mature then his thugs for brothers, but _noooooo_. She was even _less_ mature than his triplet brothers.

"So… I'm seducin', ne?" Nanami asked, clicking her tongue. Kazu grinned, rather devilishly.

"That you are, m'dear! Com'n, let's get you ready." The Uzumaki grabbed the poor pink-head, and dragged her down the tree, and into the strip joint. The three boys watched them go, the exact same expressions of complete and total confusion, and all thinking the same thoughts. _Where the hell are those two going?_

* * *

Nanami let herself be half-dragged, half-led towards the building, and through the door. The inside of the strip joint was actually pretty decent. The walls were made of red brick, and floor was covered with a dark red carpet. Little beads hung from the low ceiling in strings, making you feel like you were going through a long corridor to get to a fortune-teller's tent rather than a crude, disgusting club full of women in skimpy and slutty outfits that they were going to take off, and then let men touch their asses with thick, fleshy fingers. Just the thought of a man doing that to her made her shudder involuntarily. She would have broken all the fingers and toes the man had possessed if he even reached out to touch her butt, and he would probably not longer be a man... nor a woman. 

Soon enough, Nanami found herself being pushed into a room that looked like a dressing room, for it smelled like perfume, and had an awful lot of mirrors. Women in bathroom robes scattered around, their hair twirled into strange curls, and their faces painted like a clown's. The young kunoichi swallowed. This couldn't be good.

Behind her, Kazu was engrossed in being hugged by random girls, who apparently knew the Hokage's younger daughter.

"Oh, Kazu-chan! So nice to see you!" A particular woman jumped onto Kazu, and the blonde welcomed the woman with a great, big hug.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan! It's been so long!" Kazu exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Tsuki returned the smile. She was a rather short woman, unnaturally thin with big brown eyes. Her hair was midnight black, and made into complicated swirls, just like the rest of the girls. Her skin was fair, and presenting an occasional freckle or beauty spot. All in all, she was a very attractive woman, but didn't seem like the type to let her ass be touched by drunken men.

"Oh, it has. How's Naruto doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. A bit stressed, though. I swear, I saw white hairs on that head of his."

"Oh, that can't be good."

"Oh, no. It isn't."

The Uchiha watched the conversation in awe, and noted how every sentence the two women said had said had started with 'Oh!' It was getting rather annoying, really, being completely ignored when they were on a mission. Kazu and Tsuki proceeded to chatter about random things, and Nanami, finally getting fed up with it, loudly cleared her throat. Kazu turned her head in surprise, and jumped up.

"Oh, Nanami! I completely forgot about you!" The pink-head offered the ANBU Captain an offended smile, but the blonde only continued talking to Tsuki. "Tsuki-chan! This is Uchiha Nanami."

Tsuki gasped and put a hand on her heart. "Don't tell me. Sakura-chan's girl?"

Kazu nodded, and put her own hand on Nanami's cheek. "Yes. Isn't she beautiful?" The black-haired woman smiled fondly and nodded.

"So very pretty! Are you two on a mission?" The blonde nodded. "And are you the seductress?" Nanami shrugged slightly, and nodded. She kept her one eye on Tsuki, sizing her up. All in all, the woman seemed okay. "Oh, lovely. Don't worry, sweetie, your target is actually a really nice man. Quite handsome too."

"Really." Nanami muttered monotonously. She didn't like the idea of seducing a strange man into giving her a scroll. Well, not exactly giving. She'd have to steal it, but the last part of the mission was really, really, really satisfying. She'd be watching Kahiki and his brothers beat the living shit out of the man who dared touch her. She couldn't help that smirk that graced her lips.

While the pink-haired Uchiha had been fantasizing about the target's very dreadful and painful death, Tsuki had been circling her, _tsk_-ing once in a while.

"No, no, no. This won't do." And without warning, Tsuki tore the hitai-ate off Nanami's hidden eye. The woman stepped back, and eyed the startled pink-head. "Weird eye. Why's this one black?" Tsuki asked, obviously referring to the Uchiha's strange eye-colors.

Nanami had recovered quickly, and looked over at Kazu, who nodded her head in approval and watched as Nanami flashed through hand-seals, and muttered something very softly under her breath. She undid her ponytail, leaving her once-upon-a-time-covered eye closed. Long pink tresses cascaded down the girl's shoulders, and the front-bangs covered her closed eye. She turned to the blonde woman.

"Do you think she can take it?" She asked, as if Tsuki didn't exist.

"Yeah, I think so." Kazu looked at the confused black-haired woman. "You can, can't you?" Tsuki shrugged.

"Depends. What are you testing me with?"

That was the cue. Nanami shook her front bangs away from her eye, and revealed – the blood-red color of Sharingan. The three tomoe were spinning in the eye like the wings of a wind-mill.

The Uchiha was waiting for Tsuki's reaction, and once she finally got it, it really wasn't what she was expecting.

"We'll need contacts for that," Tsuki stated happily, extremely proud of herself. It was as if she had found a cure for cancer. The midnight-haired woman skipped around, and started ushering all the girls out of the dressing room, but they simply refused to leave. The started gathering around poor little Nanami, staring at her with wide eyes and asking questions like, 'Is your hair naturally pink?' and 'What's wrong with your eye? Is it cancer? Do you have pink eye?' By the time Tsuki had given up, Nanami was ready to pummel all of them into the ground.

Kazu sighed in exasperation. "Well, Tsuki-chan! Let's get started?"

* * *

"Why the _hell_ are they taking so long?" Kahiki's crisp, cold voice was laced with irritation as he paced up and down the tree trunk. He had decided to engross himself in chakra control training, but it really wasn't helping. His two brothers had completely tuned out Kahiki's non-stop ranting – Mamaru was meditating, while Hiro busied himself with studying the mission scroll under his breath.

"Name: Ijobu Huruke

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Rank: Missing-nin

Strength: ANBU

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Mission: Get scroll, assassinate target."

"Okay, Hiro? You read that about seventeen times now, alright? Shut. Up." Kahiki growled, but his brother was so deep inside the scroll, that he probably wouldn't even hear him if Kahiki went up to him with megaphone and shouted in poor Hiro's ear.

"Etgrat etanissassa, llorsc teg. Onissim, nworb—"

"ARGH!"

"Ummm…"

Kahiki nearly fell off the tree trunk as he turned around on the spot, and turned his head upwards. His eyes met with two bleeding-red orbs. The woman was a stranger, he was sure.

She had snowy-white locks framing her sharply sculpted face. Her skin was porcelain and her structure seemed delicate and fragile, but there was an air of strength and authority around her. Her body was dressed in a blood-red button down shirt, with dark-black frills around the collar. The shirt was a v-neck, and cut rather lowly at the chest, showing a lot of cleavage. Her legs were clad in tight, black leather pants that went straight down to the ankle, where her feet were covered in maroon stilettos that had sparkling, fake rubies settled on the straps.

All in all, the woman looked like she was asking for it, since her shirt only had one button done up, showing off her abs and a lacy black push-up bra. She also had a long whip in her hand, with long red nails. Her lips were painted red that actually forced the poor Hyuuga to stare at them for an unknown period of time.

"Uh, Kahiki?" The woman inquired. He just opened and closed his mouth – like a fish. "Ugh." She clapped a hand on her forehead, and put a hand on her hip. "God, Kahiki, stop staring. You pervert."

The boy nearly choked on his own spit. "Nanami?!" He shouted, this time really falling off the tree trunk, but thankfully landing in a crouch. His expression was utterly bewildered. "What the _hell_ have they done to you?!" Nanami just sighed in exasperation, and flicked her snow-white tresses out of her face.

"We've dressed her up to seduce the target!" Behind Nanami stood a strange, black-haired woman, her kind, brown eyes shining as she smiled at the boy. "Doesn't she look wonderful?" The woman pulled on the shoulders of Nanami's button-down, and stepped back with a grin, admiring her work. "Wonderful! I swear, Nanami-chan has the natural looks. Many of the girls were jealous." She turned to the shocked boyfriend. "Well, boy? Say something!"

"I, uhh… I-I-I mean—" Kahiki stammered but abruptly stopped trying as his jaw nearly hit the ground. A man stood by his girlfriend's side, his long blonde hair tied loosely at the base of his head, while the rest cascaded down his back and to his waist. His body was dressed in the standard ANBU Captain uniform, and a thin katana was settled in between his pointer and middle fingers as he lifted his mask. He had a large grin plastered on his face, showing off unnaturally jagged teeth. A strange glint in his navy blue eyes resulted in Kahiki snapping back to his sense, and backing off a bit. That was, until realization hit him. "_Kazu?!_"

The woman laughed at his utterly surprised expression, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Really fooled ya, didn't I?" Kahiki just stared, with a surprisingly closed mouth. How could he have not seen this? Well, actually, he would have been surprised out his mind if he did. Kazu's chest flat, not a single bulge out of place. Well, the woman was practically flat-chested, and not that he ever looked but he was a man in all senses of the word. Kazu was flat, unlike his Nanami-chan…

"Yo, Ka-_zooo!_" Hiro shouted as he jumped from the foliage of the large tree, and went to give the blonde a hi-five. Mamaru, on the hand, greeted the strange midnight-haired woman in a gentlemanly manner.

"Hyuuga Mamaru," He said with a soft smile, nodding his head in the way of greeting. The woman blushed, and shook his extended hand shyly.

"Anakata Tsuki," She muttered, and shamelessly glanced over the man's body. Kahiki himself wondered as he watched the little scene if the girl was any older than sixteen herself. "Pleasure to meet you, Mamaru-kun."

"The pleasure's all mine," the boy muttered, keeping his silver eyes on Tsuki as he leaned down to kiss her hand that was still in his loose hold. Tsuki's blush deepened as he did so, and reluctant with herself, she averted her gaze. As she did, he noticed Kahiki watching her and was about to shoot a sharp remark in his direction but halted. She opened her mouth and her eyes started to bounce between Kahiki and Mamaru so quickly and frequently that Mamaru himself wondered if her eyeballs were going to pop out. "Twins," he stated swiftly and the girl seemed to calm down, though she still eyed Kahiki warily.

"Hey, man! I'm here too you know!" Hiro popped his head in and rested his chin on Mamaru's shoulder with a feral grin on his face, his snowy eyes wild. "Hyuuga Hiro! Nice to meetcha, ma'am!" He gave her a two-fingered salute before being shrugged off Mamaru's shoulder by the boy himself. Hiro's teeth clanked as Mamaru abruptly jerked his shoulder and he nearly stumbled into Nanami who had been standing in the sidelines, chatting with Kazu about their choice of costume. Hiro, being very uncomfortable listening to a conversation that involved the color of panties and corsets, had his cheeks dusted a light pink, skipped off to join his brothers. Just when he was about to say something, he was rudely interrupted by a girl wearing nothing but a pink corset and a pair of panties. She didn't bother covering up because there really was no point. She just eyed the three with an eye before calling huskily to Tsuki.

"Tsuki-chan! We're starting!"


End file.
